


Breaking out

by DarkHime213



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny and Jazz are a team, Family Bonding, Gen, Multi, Summer Vacation, Vlad is still insane just toned down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Danny's summer has started off horrible with unexplained grounding to GIW bugging him. Can he survive this summer and figure out what the heck is wrong with his girlfriend!?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Answers Please!?

Tucker was at technology camp, Sam was mad at him, Jazz was preparing for college, and Danny was bored. His parents grounded him just as the summer was about to start so he couldn't go camping with Tucker. Sam was mad at him for missing a date she canceled and forgot she canceled. He didn't have a job at the moment and things were still too awkward and new to hang out with Vlad. At least so soon.

"Danny you can't spend all day inside your room." He sat up confused.  
"What I'm grounded? Where am I supposed to be?" he was so confused at how nice she was sounding unlike earlier.  
"What you're not grounded." He would have ripped the door off his hinges in rage if Vlad hadn't taught him to control distant bursts. At the moment a small shoebox on the roof was filling with tiny crystals that Danny would collect later.  
"Explain now please!" Both his parents look shocked to guilty looks on there faces from his outbursts. Jazz was sitting at the table across from them drinking what looked like tea. The lab door was sealed shut and locked from the look of it.  
"Well, we thought you might wanna spend the summer with Sam instead of going to some boring camp that you go to every year." Danny was staring at them in silence.  
"You lied."  
"Now Danny we thought we were doing you a favor."  
"You lied to me."  
"Come on Danny you have the whole summer to do absolutely nothing. We thought you would be happy about this."  
"You lied to me and made me feel guilty for no good reason!?" His mom covered her mouth while his dad rubbed the back of his neck. "No, that's not right you forgot why I was grounded didn't you?" They both slouched down on the couch embarrassed at being called out by there fourteen soon to be a fifteen-year-old son.  
"Come on son it's not that bad." Danny didn't glare at his dad but he did give them both a disappointed look.  
"I still can't believe it. You guys know I love going to camp with Tucker even if it's a repetitive act it's still fun building a better rocket and boat each time we go." They winced. "Not to mention Sam is currently going threw something so there's no hanging out with her."  
"You could get a job and make some money."  
"How I'm still underage to work in most places. Unless it's the nasty burger." He shook his head and looked over to the almost to quiet Jazz. "Please tell me that you screamed at the about how stupid and mean they are?" Their parents winced again as Jazz took her time. Pulling out her phone and typing a message in a notebook.  
"They aren't allowed in the lab until you find something to do for the summer. Meaning if you relax and stick around here they won't be able to go in the lab until school starts up again." Jack whimpered while Maddie tried to figure when her kids because so sadistic and smart.  
"Can they still go to those stupid ghost conferences?"  
"Yes they can but without there inventions, it would be social suicide." Danny nodded and went to grab a jacket.  
"I'm heading to Vlad's place. Do you need me to pick you something from the store?" Jazz threw a list with cough drops marked in red at the top.  
"Wait why Vlad?" The door shuts with no answer to her question. "I hope Danny isn't about to start something. I know how much they don't get along." Jazz chuckled and lifted her phone up.  
"One-word truce."

"Think of the bright side Daniel you can get your community service hours done in a week instead of a year." Vlad was currently talking into a headset watching Danny ride around the property.  
"Yeah I know but the fact that they lied to me and made me feel guilty still makes me mad." He can hear Vlad chuckling from his earpiece. "I'm serious I was in my room all day every day since summer started trying to figure out what I did wrong."  
"Relax Daniel I understand where you're coming from and I wasn't laughing at you." Danny was confused. "Yeah did you know you are being stalked by a very large group of teens dressed in black?"  
"Yeah, I noticed them when I left the house?" He was leading Heather into her stall.  
"Did you know they were being led by Ms. Manson." He stopped and groaned. Heather did a horse version of a smirk at him making him want to forget to add an extra apple in her bucket of mulch.  
"Please tell me your joking?" Vlad started to laugh harder. "Oh, I so hate you right now!" Danny keeps his head down and rushed into the main house. He spent a few hours talking about where he could volunteer and training days for next week. He left sneaking threw the woods hopefully throwing a large portion of the stalkers of his trail. 

Danny heads back into town not really paying attention. Making a certain girlfriend of his furious as she glares at him from a black car window. It doesn't take him long to get to the store and get what he needed. In fact, he was last in line not even twenty minutes after walking in.  
"Next." He moved up in line surprised to see Paulina scanning his stuff. "Fenton." She was polite and held a sweet smile on her face. "Manson already got you whipped so bad you bing her stuff?" She holds up the chocolates and puts them in the bag."  
"Actually my sister is heading to college in August. Havard." He smiled as she gave him a look.  
"Dang it I should have tried to hook up with you." She sighs dramatically as Danny laughs.  
"If Sam keeps acting nuts then you still have a chance." She winks at him and they laugh a bit more.  
"Hey pretty face stop the chitchat and get back to work." Paulina grimaced and glared at the loud jerk.  
"Hey watch it. I'm not afraid to pull some strings as the mayor's godson and have the health inspector come back for your world wide cheese selection." The guy glared and backed his way back to his office never taking his eyes off Danny.  
"Wow, I didn't actually believe you were his godson since you know." Danny nodded understanding what she meant.  
"Yeah Vlad and I are somewhat cool now." She finished him off and gave him a discount for the rude manager was. "Hey, a Star, Valerie, and I are planning to hang out at the nasty burger later with a few others. Wanna meet us there?" Danny thought about it and smiled.  
"Sure I'll meet you there around 9 cool?"  
"Cool, see you later Danny." He stepped out of the store only to be shocked at how dark it was.  
"I better get this back to Jazz." He makes his way home thinking about what he was going to wear later to the meet up when something hard and solid slammed into his temple.


	2. Meeting the Green family

"Ow, my head." He laid on the ground moaning as an older boy stood over him looking down worriedly.  
"Are you alright?" Danny glared at him the best he could while in pain.  
"Yeah, stupid question sorry. Can you at least tell me what happened?"  
"I told you!" Danny winced from the high pitch scream. "He came out of nowhere planning to attack me!"   
"Ow please stop screaming.'" He felt like he had just got punched by fright knight again.  
"No someone call the police!" Danny's eyes finally focused enough to see he was maybe two or four houses down from his own.  
"I would prefer to just go home and if the sidewalk would stop swaying. It would help so much." The two taller men look at each other as a woman steps outside.  
"What is going on?" She was pretty dressed in a simple green dress and tan flats.  
"Honey can you bring out a chair. Our daughter just gave this poor boy a concussion." The man in a white jacket crouched down as Danny was lowered into the wheelchair.   
"Why are you shining a light oh your a doctor." The man nodded with a shacky smile.   
"Can you tell me your name, young man." Danny took a moment and answered. "Fenton wait as in the Fenton's two houses down from us?" Danny nodded as his eyes grew more and more focused.  
"Congratulations Gene you just assaulted our new neighbor."   
"Shut up Greg if you had been out here helping then this wouldn't have happened!"  
"I was out here helping remember you said its unladylike for a woman to do heavy lifting not even ten seconds before you assaulted him!" Danny groaned again at the two screamings. "Sorry."  
"Oh he's being a baby he can take a hit." The family jumped ass Jazz made herself known. "Hi I'm Jazz Fenton and how exactly did my brother get hurt?" Greg wasted no time pointing his sister out and explaining.  
"Thanks for throwing me under the bus bro." He growled at her.  
"Consider it payback for literally pushing me in front of an oncoming bus sis." They glare at each other until their mother makes them go inside.  
"Wait I need to know what she hit him with. That will decide if he needs a hospital or not." Greg grabbed Gene bag and opened it going pale seconds. "How bad?"  
"Well, I need a new PlayStation but other than that nothing." He looked like he wanted to cry.  
"Relax honey you can just have your sister's PlayStation," Gene screamed causing Danny to moan again.  
"Well good news he will be fine. Thank you for taking care of my little brother and not calling the cops." Jazz helped Danny on to his feet as Mr. Green passed her the bags Danny had dropped. "Thank you."  
"No thank you for being so understanding," Greg mumbled something and got smacked upside the head by both his parents.  
"There's no need." Danny looked a lot better shacking his head and smiling. "I don't even have a bump but please um Gene was it? Just please watch what you're doing. This town is really helpful and if someone sees you struggling ninety-five percent of the time someone is going to come to help you. If you knock someone else out you will get charges on you." She glares at him and turns around.  
"Its Ms. Green to you and I don't have to listen to some redneck explain to me how to be polite." She stomped back into the house and slammed the door.  
"I am so." Danny waves it off and starts to leave with Jazz.   
"That was insane and my head hurts. How about you?" Jazz was already in the kitchen making herself another cup of tea.  
"Better but I want my cough drops and I thought I saw chocolate?" She jumped as Danny placed down two bags of cough drops and a large box of chocolate.   
"Yeah, I thought I should spoil you since you are going to Harvard." She gave him a hug and happily dug in. "Also how about meatloaf and mash potatoes for dinner?" She hummed happily. "Good-by the way I'm going out tonight with some friends, Vlad is letting me, volunteer, at city hall for my volunteer hours. Now all I have to do is find a job, make sure my classes are set up for next year, figure out what the heck is wrong with my girlfriend and I'm good."  
"What will you be doing for your volunteering process?" They talk about whatever until Danny finished cooking and headed upstairs to get ready.

An hour later Danny walked out of the house in a blood-red button-up and black jeans with a leather jacket on his arm. He was passing by the Green House when he noticed screaming coming from inside. For a moment he was tempted to keep walking and ignore it but they were new.  
"Hello." He knocked on the door pressed against the wall prepare for when Gene bulldozed out the house followed by her mother. Both were screaming in terror while gripping two boxes in their arms. Gene was hiding her face in his chest while her mom his back. Both had some type of death grip on twin boxes and were screaming like horror movie victims.  
"I am the box ghost you must give me your boxes ohhh." The ohhh kind of died off as Box ghost's gaze landed on Danny unscrewing the thermos. "Child give mercy to the box ghost-" He was cut off as Danny sucked him into the thermos with a blank look.   
"Welcome to Amity park most haunted place on the planet. I got to go." He makes sure neither woman would fall without his support and starts to walk off.   
"Wait haunted!?" He groaned so much for an easy night.

"Danny!" Valarie welcomed him to there table. "What took you so long?" The restaurant was pack to the brim with teens eating playing games and generally having fun.  
"So we have a new family in Amity." He waved down a waiter at the bar.  
"Really?" She let him sit down and order his drink before continuing.   
"Yep, the Green Family and they had no idea this place was haunted."  
"No way." Star popped up making Valarie scream. "Sorry but you have to be joking."  
"Nope, they honestly came here clueless on the whole ghost craze. I helped them get rid of the box ghost and explained for a good thirty minutes how this place is really haunted. If they're still here tomorrow then there here to stay." He practically moaned as the waiter placed down a plate of chili-cheese fries.  
"These look delicious and I work here. Nice choice Danny." He looked confused just as he was about to take a bite.   
"Wait I didn't order food yet. I just got here, I haven't even got my drink." He looked at Paulina and Star and both girls looked confused. "Well, I'm not eating this until I know who ordered them." Valarie picked up the receipt.  
"It has your name listed down Danny?" She passed it over to him.  
"Yeah on who to give it to. Apparently, Wes bought it for me?" The girls started giggling while Danny went red. "But wait he isn't here is he?"  
"Aw, so cute Wes likes you." He went even redder.  
"I can totally see you two getting along." He glared at Valarie while trying to stop the smile on his face from forming.  
"Yeah, you two should totally go out on a date or something!?" Paulina was naming places for them to go to.  
"You do know I'm dating Sam right?" They both looked at him and start laughing harder.  
"Wait he's not." They look at Star. "Wes isn't here. He went to basketball camp for the first week. He broke up with Candice because of that." Danny stood up looking around the packed restaurant.  
"Yeah, I do not see Wes. Does anyone else go by Wes as a nickname?" The girls shook their heads.  
"Hey, Fenton what the heck has you all so freaked out?" Dash and Kwan decided this was the best time to walk up. Valarie left to go talk to one of her co-workers.  
"Someone bought Danny some food but we don't know who." Pauline was asking a few people nearby if they saw Wes.  
"There is no way I'm eating this until I know who bought it. In fact, it might be best if I leave-" Just as he turns around he spots her smiling in a booth watching the chaos unfold. She hadn't realized he seen her or she would have pulled her hood down further. "Nevermind forget I said anything." He takes a bite of the now slightly cold fries.   
"Wait we don't know who bought them. It could have been some creep or-"  
"It was Sam wasn't it?" Valarie was back and looking annoyed. Some point from when she left and Dash entered the picture. A rumor started spreading that someone was buying food and poisoning it before giving it to people. It was a complete party killer.   
"Yep, I just saw here in a booth a little to the left of here." He could see people getting scared and starting to leave. "This is why I can't have fun." He stands up and walks directly to her. "Hey, Sam." She froze not expecting him to find her but stood up angry.  
"Hi, Danny are you having fun with your girlfriends." Paulina looked like she wanted to fight but Star held her down. Valarie walked up glaring at her.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"What why this is-"  
"You just cause a mini panic and now everyone thinks some creep was poisoning people. That's why you have to leave and please get angry with me." She popped her knuckles while glaring at her.  
"Are you just going to let her speak to me like that?" Danny having enough grabbed her hand and led her outside.  
"What were you thinking?" He was so embarrassed as to why she would do this. She looked confused as to why he was yelling.  
"Don't yell at me. Your the one being a jerk and ignoring me." Many were outside now watching them argue.   
"How am I being a jerk? You are the one that just freaked out half the school." He went to move further away but she wasn't moving. "Can we talk about this in private?"  
"No, we can't because you seem to forget whenever we are in private. Maybe if everyone hears this you won't forget me anymore."  
"If this is about the date. I have text that proves you canceled it not me."  
"That doesn't mean I want you to act as if I don't exist." She was crying and screaming now. Some people were starting to boo as more came out.   
"Sam you canceled because you said you have to visit relatives. If I had known you got out of the trip I would have happily went over to hang out but" He got quiet making her come closer. "You didn't tell me. I was out fishing with my dad, Tucker, and his dad. Did you want me to immediately cancel my plans I made with them just to hang out with you? How is that fair? I should mention again you didn't tell me you were home." She was red in the face as a few people laugh at her.  
"But you still should have been there Danny." Kwan passed him his drink and now bagged food as everyone exited the building. The police had shown up while they were outside screaming at each other and shut the place down for the night.  
"I should have wasted an entire day sitting outside some vegan cafe for the reason you might show up. Does that sound smart Sam?" She was full-on blushing. "Geez, Sam you're out here acting like a crazy girlfriend."  
"Or a crazy ex-girlfriend!" She whipped around to see a laughing crowed as an officer walked out.  
"Okay, what's going on out here?" He looks furious and tired.  
"Nothing sir we're just breaking up-" Someone cut Valarie off.  
"Some more than others!" Sam looks around again at the mass of laughing individuals.  
"As I was saying We're just breaking up our little get together since this is the only place that can house over forty kids that parents are cool with us attending." That cause some groans and kids started leaving. "Oh and Sam."  
"What!" Valarie got close and whispered something into her ear.  
"I suggest you chill before someone swipes that boyfriend of yours." She pulled back smirking. "Bye Danny text you later." He waved her off as he grabbed Sam's hand.  
"Bye Valarie and have a goodnight officer." He pulled her away quickly before the guy could say anything. "We really need to talk about this Sam- Ow what was that for!?"  
"For never standing up for me."  
"You deserved that tho!" She snarled and stomped towards a sleek black car.   
"Don't call me Danny Fenton. I won't pick up!" She slams the door and the car drives off.  
"I am so done." He could hear oohs from behind him but just waved them off. He has had worse.


	3. Busy busy busy Police?!

"Night Jazz, love ya!" He gently shut the door knowing he annoyed her enough with his shouting. Danny flopped down on his bed exhausted from both his volunteer duties and looking for a job. He was ready to drift off to sleep by the time Tucker sent him a daily update from camp. Don't know why he was added to the daily updates but he wasn't complaining. He had a lot to tell Tucker about to.

"Yo man what's up  
We finished the kite race but without your expertise here we know it will at least get second place at most. We wanted first but next year we destroy those girls in cabbage cabins. We also started on the rocket and thank you for those ideas. I'm sending you a picture of when we have it done. We all really wish you were here your cousin Kevin is here and driving me mad since I got partnered up with him.  
P.s. I'm going to put ants in his sleeping bag and see how long it takes him to notice wish me luck.

Danny laughed and started typing out his own email before heading to bed. When he woke up to Jazz called him from downstairs. He moved quickly since it was really early and if Jazz needed him she would usually text him or come get him. Not scream.  
"Jazz what's up?" He was confuse seeing two guys in white agents standing in his living room.  
"You are the one that has the key to the lab?" He nods. "Good hand it over."  
"Yeah no why would I give you guys the key to my parent's lab?" They looked at him shocked that he would tell two scary looking government agents no.  
"Because-"  
"We can not give out info on the mission."  
"But me must get the key and what will a child do?" The other guy shrugs and nods. "We have a plan to kill Invisio bill."  
"Who?"  
"The evil ghost!" The second guy stepped up looking annoyed.  
"Who?"  
Give us the key!" Both were screaming now.  
"Why?" Danny smirked showing the two agents that he did understand. He just didn't like them.  
"Listen if you give us-"  
"I called you down here to throw them out. They burst in when I went out to get the paper." Jazz looked tired and hungry.  
"Are you making breakfast?"  
"I was going to eat cereal." He sighed and walked towards the two agents.  
"I need you two to leave."  
"We aren't-" They went flying out the door before the could blink. Danny was kind enough to make sure the didn't land in the road but not enough to keep them from going down the steps. "Fenton this isn't over-" Danny shuts the door.  
"Yeah, I think it's over unless they want the cops called again." Jazz was half asleep on the couch sipping some orange juice. "Why are you even up if you're still tired?  
"I refused to become lazy like you and mom." He shook his head and headed into the kitchen to quickly make something for him and Jazz.

"Fenton!" Danny rushed forward delivering freshly copied letters to his desk.  
"Yes, Mr. Cartman I have the papers here. Ms. Leanna says they needed to be done by the end of the day." He could hear the man getting more annoyed at him but he didn't have time to be messed with. He still needed to deliver all these letters, make copies for Mr. King, locates some decade-old notebook for Vlad, and then figure out who stole his lunch break. Because the beating they're going to get will be of the century. 

"Daniel, how has your day been?" Danny had just sat down after meeting up with his supervisor and grabbed his unbelievably late lunch. The poor old woman had been informed that he left and marked him off as an hour worker. Meaning the she would have to go in and fix that or all the work he did today wasn't worth anything.  
"It could have been better but I'm enjoying myself so far. Mr. King and Ms. Leanna simplified a lot of the information I learned today. Making it super easy to understand." Vlad was happy to hear that. "I'm still interested in science but business and government is slowly creeping up in my interest."  
"Good I've was hearing a few things that have me a bit nervous but now I know there is nothing to worry about." They relaxed on the bench and started to make small talk about what went on in the office today. When Terry made his entrance.  
"Hello, Mr. Masters is there anything I can do to help you?" He was smiling brightly to the point people wince because it looked painful. He was dressed in all black with jet black hair. From how he acted towards him it made Danny think he knows Sam but there were a lot of Goths in Amity Park. They all don't talk to each other.  
"No, Mr. Korn Mr. Fenton and I were just making small talk. You can continue with whatever you are doing." Terry smiled and glared at Danny as he walked away.  
"That guy needs to relax because if he doesn't he's going to make everyone avoid him."  
"Daniel!"  
"I don't mean that in a mean way, by the way, dad asked if you wanted to come over for dinner." He held up his hands. "I'm on break and already off the clock. So I can ask."  
"First sure and second why are you off the clock?" Danny gasped and smiled.  
"Yeah, I will explain that at dinner. I now have to get back to work." He finished off his bag of chips and headed for the mailroom.

"So how do you know Mayor Masters?" Danny had just sat back down at his makeshift desk in the mailroom. He didn't want to look up but did anyway only to regret it. Four pairs of eyes on him and every single one was filled with anger.  
"What was the question?" He was at least hoping he heard the question wrong or a ghost would attack. Either one would have been preferred.  
"How do you know Mayor Masters are you his illegitimate child or something?" Danny jerked up wide eyed at them making them jump back in shock.  
"Whoa no just no. Try his godson people. Geez, you guys went to a hundred in the panic meter didn't you?" One of the girls blushed but the other one snarled kind of like Sam did that night.  
"Don't make fun of us you pampered prick."  
"Excuse me I'm no pampered prick." That just made them even madder. "You know what I already finished my main work and I can start on tomorrow's work tomorrow." He grabbed his stuff and placed it by the front desk. He then walked around the office to see in anyone else needed something before he left. Most waved him off or asked him to pass a memo off to the front desk. After checking with everyone in his area he quickly heads to the front desk to grab his stuff and pass off the memos.  
"Are you sure Mrs. Susie? I mean I can help if you need me." She too the memos with a smile.  
"Child if you don't get out of here. You have worked hard all day long. Go home and do whatever you're free." She was giggling behind the front desk as Danny left the building. He saw the four interns whispering beside the entrance as he left but they didn't react to him. He quickly made his way towards the Nasty burger for two mega nasty burgers and then home.

"I'm so happy you had a good day Danny." His mom was trying her best to get him to talk to them but he wasn't having it. They weren't getting the key back until after his birthday.  
"Yeah, Danny boy you really found something to do this summer right." His dad looked pain as Danny ignored him. The man was in the same amount of trouble as his wife. Danny wouldn't let either one win him over.  
"So that's why." Jazz smiled as Vlad understood why he was here. "You do know Daniel and I have a truce going right?" Maddie laid her head down on the table while Jack just loaded his plate up with more fudge while looking sad. "The little badger is very forgiving I'm sure he-" both Danny and Vlad's phones start ringing.  
"Hello, Daniel Fenton." He went quiet as someone started screaming from the other end. Vlad wasn't doing any better with someone cry screaming in his ear.  
"Yes Mrs. Cartman I understand yes Mrs. Cartman I will handle this but you need to calm down please put Mrs. Susie on the phone." He pulled it away and look at Danny.  
"I wasn't the last to leave the four interns were at the entry huddled up whispering to each other." He hopped back on his phone trying his best to calm down whoever was screaming at him.  
"Yes, It would be best to check security cameras. What do you mean we don't have footage? How is...what do you mean you called the police for arson." Vlad hung up the phone and slammed his head into the table.  
"Mr. Cartman just told me that I'm going to jail." He didn't look worried just annoyed. "Vlad can you explain to me why I was just screamed at because Mr. Cartman couldn't for some reason?"  
"Apparently someone burned down the mailroom and the interns saw you in there last." Danny laughed.  
"Yeah um no they didn't. I left the room before them with my stuff. I walked around the office one last time to gather memos for Mrs. Susie and then I left." He looked back at his phone and groaned.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"It's just Sam being mad at me for some reason." He opened the text and chuckled. "Yeah clearly I should have called her by now and she's demanding an apology present by this Friday or else." He shook his head and groaned again. This time because of the flashing blue lights. They jumped from the hard knock on the door and Vlad went to answer.  
"Hello-" The officer froze for a moment. "Um hello, Mayor Master I'm at the Fenton residents?" Vlad nodded. "I need to arrest a Daniel Fenton for damage to government property."  
"First please cut off those lights people are trying to sleep. Also, I will be escorting Mr. Fenton back to the-" Somone screamed and guns were immediately aimed. Danny was behind Vlad yet both somehow hit the ground at the same time. Jazz rushes up to the nearest window to see there newest Amity Park resident-run back into her house screaming.  
"It was Gene." Everyone relax except for the officers. "Oh sorry about her. She's new to Amity Park and scared of everything." The officer at the door lowered his gun while his back upheld theirs up aimed at the house.  
"Um, sir we need to take him in." Maddie was holding Danny close glaring daggers at the young officer.  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted. I shall take Mr. Fenton back to the-" A phone ranged scaring cops back into action making Vlad hit the ground. Maddie pulled Danny out the way while Jack grabbed the house phone.  
"Jazzy its for you." She took the phone and relaxed. She quickly said something and got off the phone.  
"It's Greg he was just calling to make sure his sister didn't get one of us injured." Danny sighed as Maddie finally released him. Vlad shuts the door after finally being able to talk to the officer.  
"Okay Daniel get your coat. We're off to town hall." Danny was already slipping on his jacket.  
"Wait what should we do I mean?"  
"Maddie I have it all covered and Daniel has an alibi." Danny smiled and walked outside. "I will call you if things go wrong but trust me, Maddie, I wouldn't let him get blamed for something he didn't do." The door shut.  
"But this is serious shouldn't we do something?"  
"What can we do mom?" Jazz looked freaked out but was trying to stay calm.

Danny glared at the wall as everyone outside the room screamed at each other. The security system completely down and taking years to boot up, the cops wanted to make an arrest, the interns are doing everything possible to make him look bad, and the entire office is going crazy since someone set fire to an office. Out of everyone, the Cartman's and Mrs. Susie have the right to be nervous.  
"Mr. Fenton, can you please come in here?" He stood up feeling a little nervous since Vlad was addressing him as Mr. Fenton and not Daniel. Entering the room he did calm down as the man patted him on the back.  
"Yes, sir is there anything I can do for you?" Everyone was glaring at him as he entered the room."  
"We have you on camera entering the mailroom numerous times today." The security guard was asleep in his chair while Mr. Cartman screamed at Danny.  
"Yeah, my office was in there." He puckered up and sat down while his wife stood up.  
"You planned to do this from the very beginning didn't you?" Danny denied but she kept talking. "Then why did you stay later then you were supposed to?" He looked confused at her smirking face.  
"No, I didn't. I always stay to seven, check my timetable."  
"No need its true. I'm Daniel's supervisor and he has been staying to seven every day since he started." Ms. Susie gave him a little wave before looking stern again. "He left around seven-ten because I had to make him leave."  
"You need to retire because I have him at eight sneaking into the mailroom and running away."  
"But not starting the fire?" He just remembering Vlad was still there. "No sir but right after he left the room started smoking and," Danny spoke up pointing to the camera.  
"That doesn't look like me. I'm wearing a grey suit, not a black one today and there is no way I was here at eight. I have to be home by dinner time and I cut it close stopping at the nasty burger first."  
"Why did you stop by the Nasty burger?"  
"Because a certain someone stole my lunchbreak." He grumbled towards the interns who had their backs to him. He leaned over to them wanting to know what had them so mad and gasped at what he heard and focused back on the officer talking to him.  
"Wait you stopped by the Nasty Burger?" Danny nodded to the younger officer. "Do you remember the time and do you have a receipt?" Danny dug around in his pockets and pulled out the receipt. "It says he bought two Nasty burgers at seven twenty-seven to go."  
"Yeah, I needed to get home for dinner."  
"Why buy food then?"  
"What didn't you understand about a missed lunch break?" Mr. Cartman sat down from both Vlad and Mrs. Susie's glare.  
"Listen we can't arrest him since he's proved his innocence. He was out of the office by seven by this receipt and he isn't even wearing the same suit from the video."  
"He could have changed when he got home!" Mr. Cartman was being held down by his wife.  
"Into another suit?" He looked furious when Danny said that. "What it sounds ridiculous unless you are going to another event to change into another suit." The younger officer nodded while the older one looked over the cameras.  
"Look it shows him leaving at Seven ten in a gray suit." He looked back from the cameras to the interns. "but there are two young men in his room with black hair but only one in a black suit." Terry froze as he realized both officers, Vlad and everyone else was looking at him.  
"Wow."  
"Terry was-" The other two pulled the shy girl back.  
"Is there something you want to say, Ms. Yue?" She shook her head as Mrs. Susie's glare intensified.  
"It couldn't have been Terry. He's such a respectable kid and he comes from a good family." Mrs. Cartman looked shocked at the thought of someone with money doing something stupid.  
"Mr. Korn please come with us. We need to ask you a few questions." The older officer placed a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room. While the younger one explained what would happen and asked if Vlad wanted charges pressed.  
"Oh goodness no. The real mailroom is upstairs. The one they were using was just for spam and really the room itself wasn't damaged too badly. I see no reason to ruin this young man's future for this lack of judgment but please don't tell him that charges aren't being pressed right away. He needs to understand how close he came to jail time. Forty years was it?" The younger officer hides his smirk and nodded. He said his goodbyes to everyone and wished them a safe night before leaving the room.  
"That was unbelievable. I honestly have no words." Mr. Cartman was comforting his wife as they glared at Danny. Mrs. Susie just shook her head tired of this whole night. Everyone just kind of walked out of the building in silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed even help critiquing ones.


	4. GIW + stolen tec = Chaos

Danny, you won't believe what your cousin did during the -Corruption- competition at all. I'm actually not supposed to be sending this out to anyone but- Corruption- I'll tell you the rest when I get home-Corruption- Bye Danny! He rubbed his eyes and took another glance at the message.  
"I wonder what that was about?" He sent Tucker a message saying that whatever he sent didn' make it through and that he can't wait to see at the end of summer. "I guess it's time to get up."

Danny walks downstairs. He can hear his sister sighing for the one-hundredth time as he hits the last step.  
"Okay aunty I know I know I will have a nut-free sweet for you and I promise your kids won't have to see any meat substitute dishes." She hung up the phone and looked at Danny as he made it to the last step. "Yeah, they won't see it because I got the best uncle to make the fake meat look real." He laughed at her as he laid the keys down on the table. "Wait you're giving them back the keys already?" She sounded surprised until he placed a vase over them. "Oh."  
"I won't make it that easy for them but if they start decorating for my birthday then they should find them."  
"If they don't?"  
"Well then its there own fault that they can't get into there lab." He chuckles a bit more and starts to make breakfast. "So how many are coming this year?"  
"Just four families and two friends thankfully. Aunt Jane and her three kids, Uncle Kurtis with his wife and sons, Aunt Nicole with her husband and two girls."  
"Didn't she have a baby boy?" He was cracking two eggs into the bowl and glancing down between blueberries or chocolate.  
"Yeah, I forgot about that. Oh, and Aunt Alicia is coming for some reason. I have no real clue as to why." They shrug as their parents make it downstairs looking exhausted. "Mom dad are you okay?" Maddie just moaned and glared at Jack.  
"Why did you agree to host this year?" She sounded tired but they could still hear the hit of rage underneath it all.  
"I didn't honey I swear I didn't. Jane told everyone I was I promise." He laid his head down and waited for Maddie to leave the kitchen before popping it back up. "Hey Danny boy I was talking to an old friend of mine and she said she had an open space in her cafe. If you want the job just stop by with a resume and-" Danny was already hugging him and handing him the keys to the lab.  
"Thanks, dad even if I don't get the job it would still be nice to experience an actual job interview. He turned around to keep making breakfast as Jazz counted down.  
"5...4...3...2...1"  
"Honey he gave me the keys I can believe it. Our son is a saint." He was basically intangible as he raced upstairs.  
"You're too nice little brother."  
"I know now chocolate or blueberry."

Danny was sitting down on the outside of the cafe. It was nice and cozy inside. It had two girls working there already. It was decorated in nice warm tones that screamed winter was my season.  
The outside portion was completely different. It had multiple tables, a DJ booth, and what look like a mini pool. There was even an old disco-themed dance floor that would light up whenever a cloud would cover the sun.  
"Hello there Mr. Fenton." A woman that makes his dad seem short walked out of the cafe with a small smile. She was in a casual outfit with gloves and an apron on. Her blonde hair was done up in curls like every other woman in the building.  
"Um hello, Ms. Milly. It's a pleasure to meet you." It was nerve-racking to shack her hand but he got threw it with a smile.  
"Oh calm down kid I don't bite." She winked at him and showed off what looked to be a fang with a smirk. "Now have you had any experience with being a waiter or really customer service?" The first thing to pop up in his head was Tucker's cookie business during spring break.  
"Kind of I mean if you consider running a fake business similar to that?" She raised an eyebrow as if asking for more detailed.

Danny left the cafe feeling both confused and exhausted. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Jazz since she demanded he calls her right after or else.  
"So how did it go?" He really didn't know how to answer.  
"It was okay I think?" He felt highly embarrassed and really wanted to just not think about it until he got a callback.  
"Well, how do you think you did?" Her voice was a bit softer now.  
"I think I did okay just okay." Jazz hearing that changed the subject and started talking about how well his volunteering was going and giving him a list of ingredients to pick up after work.  
"Okay okay, Jazz I got it. I'll stop by the store and before heading home and before you ask I should tell you. That I am feeling better so yes I will be okay with going to volunteer. I mean I am dressed for it after all." Just as he says that screams of terror ring out from the distance. "Okay um I'll call you back asap." He hangs up the phone mid-transformation. "Seriously it been so nice lately and now you attack." He makes it just in time to see Ember sailing threw the air knocked out. "Ember!" He dives and catches her just as she was about to sail threw a new shop.  
"Ow, what happened?" She was rubbing her head confused.  
"That's what I would like to know?" He was hovering over the ground as she came to her senses.  
"Shit Phantom hit the deck." She pulled him down just as a large beam of energy shot passed them. It happened so quick he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.  
"What the heck!" He fazed them into the ground and out of danger. "Ember what is going on?" They were currently laying flat on a roof whispering."  
"I don't know. I was just chilling near the park with some guys. Were playing so music and these other guys came out of nowhere blasting. I think they hit a few of the guys I was with. I tried to help but they told me to run and I did." She was squeezing his hand numb as she panics told him the story. "None of my attacks phased them and they just kept attacking."  
"Okay did you see what they looked like?" More screams of terror reached his ears as Ember nearly passed out. He looks down and really burst into ice flames. From Ember's view, he did. "How in the hell did they get - You know what never mind I think I know-how."  
Down in the streets are two guys in white agents blasting at everything that moves. Causing mass panic and a ton of damage to the city. In fact, it looks like more damage than the usual ghost attack.  
"Keep running Candice." They spotted a tall boy practically dragging a girl away from the chaos. She was tripping over herself trying to run but would stop every couple of steps in terror. Her short blue hair and makeup were a mess as she screamed in terror. Another blasted landed near them knocking them and a few others to the ground.  
"I don't wanna die Wes." The agent moved closer aiming the guys at them.  
"Wes, Candice?"  
"That's one of the girls I was hanging out with." Danny nodded but kept mumbling to himself.  
"I thought they were out of town?" Danny watches Wes help Candice up to her feet. "I also thought they broke up?" The agents were on them now laughing maniacally. Ember looked confused but had at least stopped squeezing his hand.  
"Why are they attacking humans? I thought their whole thing was to keep humans safe?"  
"The GIW are so stupid they probably think there us."  
"No way they think-"  
"This is it Phantom this is where you meet your end." What looked like K moved closer putting the gun to Wes's chest.  
"Along with your little girlfriend." O aimed the gun up making Candice scream again.  
"Okay you were right but hey at least they won't get hurt too bad."  
"Wrong those weapons were marked a failure because everyone and anyone could get hurt by these. If powerful enough maybe even killed." She gasped as the two agents backed away from the now crying Wes and still screaming Candice.  
"So what do we do?" She looked confused as Phantom started to sit cross-legged in across from her. "What is that going to do?"  
"I need you to act as a diversion for a few minutes." Ember looked like she was going to scream. "Ember don't you want to help your friend?" She looked down at the street. "If we don't stop them then she dies. You also said they shot a few guys earlier." She nodded. "Help won't come to help them until the danger is taken down."  
"But wait why not-"  
"Because it would put there own heath at risk and there no point in trying to save dead people." He felt a little bad for lying to her but he was half right. The ambulances wouldn't enter the area until police took down the threat and the police wouldn't be able to take them down.  
"Fine but how long do you need?"  
"I won't be long it's just this takes a lot of energy out of me and you can't be a diversion for long. You will need help."  
"So whose going to help me?"  
"I am."  
"I am."

"Any last words Phantom?" K charged the gun to its Max settings once again.  
"I am not Danny Phantom you psychos. Somebody help us." At that moment Ember rushed down knowing K off his feet disrupting the charging gun making it go dead.  
"Hey I know I'm cute but you have to remember I am also dead." Candice collapsed in Wes's arms.  
"This is why we broke up damn it."  
"So you two did break up!" Wes nearly dropped her when he saw Danny standing behind across from him. "Also take this alleyway and keep running until you don't feel the earth staking underneath you." Wes looked confused until he screamed now and he took off like a bullet carrying Candice with him. "Man he's really strong. Now parka one prep shutdown sequence." Agent O's suit went still and started glowing.  
"What's going on agent K?"  
"Fenton seems to have access to our suits."  
"So he must be eliminated?"  
"Correct ag-" Agent K went down as a pile of ice pierced each joint of the weaponized suit trapping it to the ground. They look up to see Phantom smiling down at them. Ember leads people away from the area before getting the okay to leave from Phantom.  
"It would seem I must do this myself." He lifted his arm and fired off a shot grazing Danny's arm. Danny dropped to one knee and shouted out another command.  
"Parka one shut down the cooling center and accurate shot." O glared at him and did his best he could to aim the gun while the entire suit worked against him. After a while, Danny was finally able to call out his last command.  
"Parka one deactivate attack and defense mode." He smirked at O then started on K's suit.  
"This isn't over Fenton and Phantom we will-" His head slammed into the ground as Phantom stood over him mocking him. K was able to still moved and he landed a shot on phantom knocking him back. Thankfully he can take a hit but too bad Danny still bruises.  
It took another minute but Danny was finally able to shut down both suits and trap both agents with one simple command.  
"Parkas one and two active sleep mode." The suits lock up completely leaving both men trapped in them screaming profanity. Danny leaned against a wall to wait for the cops. The phantom clone went invisible returned to Danny making him even more tired.  
"I am so not going to work." He finally sat down as the first few officers rushed up to him and the trapped idiots.

Danny had never been so thankful to have bought the cheap reversible suits over the fancy ones until now. He was in the bathroom reversing his jacket and pants hoping the dirt hadn’t stained through them. The interns would laugh when they saw him but who cares at least he would look presentable. He wiped off the bit of grim that he could see on his face and ran some water threw his hair hoping to get rid of the gunk stuck in it. After about ten minutes he walked out looking decent but if someone asks why his tie is wrapped around his upper arm, he might have to tell them why.  
“Hopefully they just expect the answer ghost.” He headed upstairs to the makeshift mailroom knowing he was late to get back to work but he would take it out of his lunch break.

"Excuse me." Danny was holding a large stack of copy paper and box that needed to be delivered when a sweet voice stopped him.  
"Um yes, can you give me a minute." He shuffled himself around to get a look at who he was talking to. It a woman scratch that it was a beautiful woman with long silver hair staring at him in worry. "Um hello, how may I help you?" He spotted Thomas and Ivy looking his way but Caralina just shoved them into the room.  
"Yes um-" She was struggling to find her words and keep calm.  
"Hey take a breath. I'm okay your okay." She took a deep breath. "Can I get your Name?"  
"Silvia and your bleeding do you need help?" It took a moment for her words to sink in. "Um, sir?"  
"Its Danny please and where am I bleeding?" She helps him place the box down and removes his jacket. "Aw man if Vlad sees this he is most definitely going to send me home."  
"And wouldn't Mr. Fenton?" He looked up to see Mrs. Susie standing behind him. "Well, Mr. Fenton are you going to explain?"  
"First how did you know. The mailroom is in the back of the building and this hallway is deserted." He flinched as Silvia looks at the gash on his arm.  
"I got a call downstairs that someone was causing trouble outside the mailroom near Mr. master's conference room." Danny glared at the room as Silvia successfully stopped his bleeding.  
"I should have know wait did you say conference room?"  
"Yes, she did Daniel." He looked up to see Vlad staring down at him. "Answers Daniel. I'm waiting."  
"Un ghost attack?"  
"Nice try the police are here and they want to talk with you about this morning." He sighs and lets Silvia help him up.  
"I knew I wasn't out of hot water yet." He looked at his arm. "Wow beautiful and skilled in the ways of healing. Thank you ugh!" She hugged him tight surprising him and making him blush. "Um, Vlad."  
"I'll explain after you talk to the police Daniel." He nodded and allowed Vlad to lead him Mrs. Susie and Silvia into the conference room.

Silvia glared at the three officers sitting across from her. Two of them looked nervous but the old guy in the middle was slowly getting on her nerves.  
"So let me get this straight you built those machines but the guys in white stole them?" Danny sat up smiling.  
"Yes, they did. I had them in a lockbox that requires a fingerprint to get in. At the moment they were at a friend's place but the mistake will be corrected right after I leave for the day." The cop looked annoyed as Danny's phone started ringing.  
"You going to get that?" One of the younger officers pointed at the phone as Danny calmly lifted it and hit canceled.  
"I will be seeing them later any more questions?" The two newbies on the side looked nervous and down at their superior.  
"Okay, so the Gus in white attempted to use them without knowing how dangerous they were?" Everyone other glared at him or laid there head down. "Am I correct?"  
"Yes." He stops the cop before he could continue yelling. "The fact that they even got them working is also impressive because I have them on voice activation only. There's no way to get into the suit and yes I know this. I built them." They stared each other down until the officer sat back moaning.  
"So do you want to press charges for theft?" Danny popped up smiling.  
"Yes." He moaned even louder making the other two flinch.  
"I was afraid you would say that." He pulled out some paperwork and looked at Vlad. "He needs guardian permission to fill these out."  
"I'm his uncle but I will be happy to pass these on to his parents tonight."  
"You coming over?" Silvia looked up smiling and petted Vlad's head.  
"Yes sadly but your sister promised me that I wouldn't have to deal with your aunt is I come to dinner tonight." They two get into a conversation forgetting about the cops in the room until Mrs. Suise cleared her throat. "My apologies is there anything else we need to cover?" The officer just placed a box on the table and left being trailed by the two giggling newbies.


	5. Busy days & Girlfriend problems

Danny glanced at his phone to see another corrupted message from Tucker. "Man, what is wrong with our connection?" At that moment he felt his feet leave the ground. "What!"  
"Danny my favorite nephew." His uncle Kurtis swung him around nearly making him drop his coffee.  
"Hey, uncle Kurtis put me down." He landed on his feet just as his mom came around the corner laughing.  
"I can't believe you did that."  
"Well, she wanted something that went from 0-200 in 6 seconds. How was I supposed to know she meant a car." Danny steps out of the house at that comment. Yep, he was going to have a long day at work. No way he was going to be here when aunt Lisa got here.

Danny glided around the cafe ignoring the looks he got from some of the usual customers. He was in the same uniform bright orange and soft brown uniform as everyone else except for pants. That was the only difference between him and every other girls working here.  
"Here's your order sir."  
"Shouldn't you be in the back or something?"  
"I hope you have a wonderful day." It didn't take Danny long to figure out why he got the job so easily and why he started so quickly.  
"Hey, can you send Mimi out?"  
"Yeah, I miss my wife."  
"What no! She's-" The conversation was cut short as Danny walked into the back room slash kitchen.  
"Hey, table three and four want there wife and also strawberry short cate for table one." Mimi poked her head out the door and groaned as the two other girls laughed at her.  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up but I can totally see your creepers out there too." Both girls rushed up and groaned seeing their stalkers too. They each look at Danny pouting.  
"Relax I can go, solo waiter, today but I need you ladies to cook the food." they each spring up and Sofie passes him a short cack with a smile and quiet thank you.  
"Here your desert madam is there anything else I can get for you?" She shacks her head in shock still.  
"Um, why are you here?"  
"Well, Mrs. Manson I wanted to start making my own money and being independent. Thankfully this wonderful little place was looking for an extra hand." He gave her another smile before making his way back to the kitchen.  
"Hey, where's my Mimi?"  
"Sofie if you here. I would really like to talk."  
"I request that the fair lass Zoe deliver me my black coffee."  
"Um, would that be a cup of black coffee or black coffee candy or the black coffee cake sir? I need you to be specific." He grumbled out a cup of black coffee. "Thank you and I'm so sorry everyone but the ladies are in the back working hard and it would be so unfair for me to bug my superiors over something trivial as a few customers wish to talk to them." He turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen.  
"I can't believe you said that." Zoe took the page and started on the black coffee and other listed down.  
"What I said was true and polite. If they wish to just talk then they need to make friends. You three are at work not at a playground." They all jumped from a loud clap.  
"Then stop the chit chat and get back to work."  
"Sorry boss." Sofie and Mimi continued on the cakes for delivery while Zoe and Danny worked hard to complete every order as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Fenton I need files from Mr. King from downstairs." Vlad was other on the phone, screaming out a command at some panic intern, or requesting something from Danny or mail guys.  
"Yes Mr. Masters here are files from Ms. Leanna and Mr. Cartman requested to know if you would have time to have lunch with him and his wife?"  
"I'll answer him later I need those files now."  
"Yes, Mr. Masters I will be right on that." Danny sped walked down the hall towards the elevator praying know one decided it was a good place to have a breakdown. "Shit." He jinxed himself cause as the door opened he found Ms. Yue in the fetal position bawling. "Hey Ivy, can you calm down?" She starts scream bawling. "Of course you can't." He made it to the first floor and had to practically carry her out the elevator.  
"What happened to Ms. Yue?" Mrs. Cartman yanked her out his arms and half dragged carried her towards the front.  
"Mr. King you have Mr. Master's files and Mr. Cartman Mr. Master said he would get back to you later." He took the files and ran towards the elevator just to see Caralina smirk as the door shut. "Forget you I need cardo in my day anyway." He ran to the stairs and made it back to the third floor before the elevator dinged. He flew past Caralina scaring her accidentally making her drop her stuff. He would help her later.  
"Mr. Master I have the files and we're down one inter for a while." Vlad groaned and got off the phone.  
"Which one?" The phone rung again and Danny answered. "Yes, Mrs. Cartman Mr. Fenton is next to me." He pulls the phone away from his ear. "Was Ms. Yue injured in any way?"  
"No she just had a breakdown but I don't blame her. I'm halfway there." He checked his pager and groaned. "I was just downstairs next to Mr. Cartman." He picks up his assignments and leaves the office.  
"Hey let me help." He swiped up a large pill of them and helped sort them before she realized who it was. "They should be in the right order but just give the boss a heads up." He left before she could scream at him. "Thank goodness for lunch breaks." He sat down at the table only to have his arm glomped by a happy Silvia. "Hey, Sil did you bring a lunch?" She looked at him and smiled before snuggling into his arm more. "Yeah, I was expecting that response." He was still so shocked that she was a ghost or at least something similar to a ghost as Vlad put it.

Flashback 

"Vlad, you were supposed to explain you know Silvia?" She was looking at Danny with bright silver eyes. She looked so happy and relieved that she could help but calm down and smiled too.  
"Oh yeah, she's a ghost or something similar." Danny froze and looked at Vlad as Mrs. Susie started giggling.  
"Wait what but she's?" He looked at Silvia confused as she smiled again but popped up when she noticed a cut on his neck. She reacted and immediately summoned some bandages. Her long curly hair went into a bun with a snap of her fingers leaving only two gentle curly bangs out on the side of her face.  
"See."  
"Shut up wait don't shut up. Why is she here I mean she sweet but I thought my parents would have noticed a ghost living in the town hall?" Vlad chuckled while Mrs. Susie took over-explaining.  
"She actually doesn't live here. She pops up at random around town. She attaches herself to someone that fits her criteria of a decedent master."  
"Wait, master?" She nodded smiling still. "I'm not comfortable being someone's master."  
"Relax Daniel." Danny turns to him. "You are stuck with her so you should get used to it." He glared at him making Silvia and Mrs. Susie laugh.  
"Shut up Vlad."

End of flashback

"You wanna split?" She shook her head and relaxed against him. "I was expecting that as well." He started eating his nice clean lunch when a hand slammed down on the table shacking it and knocking a few people's drinks off it. "What the hell-Sam!" Sam was standing at the head of the table glaring at Danny.  
"So this is the floozy you've been spending your time with. Didn't wanna deal with your crazy girlfriend huh!?" Silvia looked up to Sam but cuddle more into Danny as she lost the rest of her sanity.  
"Sam!" She stopped screaming as Danny stood up glaring at her. "You will not walk in here and scream at me like I'm in the wrong and where have you been for the past few days? I know your mom told you I wanted to talk."  
"Well, I'm here we can talk!"  
"Yeah no, we can not. At least right now and keep screaming I will have security throw you out." She looks at him as if daring him when Silvia stands up allowing Sam to get a good look at her.  
"Wait she likes-" He interrupted her.  
"Yeah, she's an adult. We are not secretly dating and if you don't leave in the next ten seconds we won't be either." She froze and went pale before speed walking away. He waves over security. "Yeah make sure she leaves the building, please." The lady nodded before leaving out the same door as Sam did.  
"Is that normal?" Silvia was back on his arm relaxing as she said this.  
"Sadly yes and I wonder how much trouble I'm in for letting that happen." He looked around the cafeteria to see people looking at him.  
"Finish your lunch please." She gave him another smile making him relax. "Everything will end well."

Danny glanced at the clock and groaned. He had another half hour before he could leave. He was ready to jump ship and clock out early.  
"Daniel." He jumped to see Vlad and a few others standing in the doorway of the downstairs conference room.  
"My day just getting better and better." He walked into the room to see two security guards, Mr. and Mrs. Cartman, Ivy sitting at the table looking confused next to Mrs. Susie. "Un Mr. Master what's going on?"  
"Do you remember this afternoon when you saw Ms. Yue in the elevator?" He nodded. "Can you explain to us what you did when you saw her."  
"Sure she was having a break down in the elevator and since that thing is cramped enough as it is. I help her off. I was going to take her to the front for her lunch break but Mrs. Cartman saw her and panic dragged her away.  
"Wait she dragged me away?"  
"Yeah, I continued on and grabbed some papers from Mr. King. Then I went to head back to the elevator when Caralina allowed the doors to shut making me take the stairs."  
"Wait the stairs?" One of the guards walked out as Mrs. Cartman started sweating.  
"Wait I sill don't know why I was pulled in here?" He jumped when Ivy stood up glaring at Mrs. Cartman.  
"Mrs. Cartman here cause a major panic for no reason and honestly I'm sorry for thinking she was right." Danny just stared at her confused until Vlad spoke up.  
"Mrs. Cartman was convinced you may have attacked, Ms. Yue, since she saw you carrying her out the elevator. Ms. Yue had no memory of this and this made the situation worse." As he was saying this Mr. Yue or Thomas rushed into the room right to his angry sister.  
"Ivy are you okay?" He was checking on her making sure she had no bruises as Caralina stomped up to Danny.  
"I should have known that a spoiled brat that brought his way into this internship would also be a-" The guard walked back in right to Vlad as her partner collected Mrs. Cartman.  
"Yeah we checked that camera and he's telling the truth." Vlad nodded already knowing this. Danny sighed until she tapped his shoulder. "But um your girlfriend is back and causing hell outside."  
"Ugh, can you like call the cops or something?"  
"Daniel!"  
"Fine fine I'll go talk to her." He leaves the room only to see Sam getting tore a new one by an annoyed Mrs. Susie. The old woman was screaming herself horse about how rude and irresponsible Sam was for showing up on government property acting like a pampered princess.  
Sam couldn't lift her head out of embarrassment. She didn't see Danny or Vlad staring at her until Mrs. Susie made her look up at her. When she spotted Danny she just went even redder as Vlad smirked at her.  
"Do you understand young lady?" Sam nodded. "I don't hear you."  
"Yes, ma'am I understand." Sam was on the verge of tears but left before she broke down.  
"Sam." She looked over to him with bright eyes. "I'm stopping by later to pick up my stuff. We can talk then." She ran full speed out the building to a black car. Mrs. Susie turns to Vlad and starts to explain what Sam had done before they got there. Danny ignores that not really wanting to know. He looks at the interns near the entrance and made his way over to them.  
"So um hey." The now three interns turned to look at Danny.  
"What do you want now?" She basically growled it out through clenched teeth.  
"Mrs. Caralina Hale you will act like an adult and speak clearly when someone is speaking to you." Mrs. Susie was pointing her finger at her glaring up to the now embarrassed girl.  
"Sorry, grandma um what do you need Fenton?" It was as polite as he was going to get.  
"Um, you guys do know I'm just volunteering right?" They froze and looked at him like he had just changed the game.  
"What!" Mrs. Susie started getting on to her again as the other two gripped each other.  
"Thomas did I hear him right?" She started to sink down the ground. He followed after her.  
"Yes, Ivy you did hear him correctly." Danny backed away from them as they started to shut down more. Danny checked the time and made his way over to Mrs. Susie's desk.  
"Um hey, Vlad I think I should be heading home about now." He chuckled before sprinting out the building through the parking lot towards the Nasty burger.


	6. Pigeon soup

"Misstress Manson." She glared at her butler with tear-filled red eyes.  
"What?" She didn't move from the large cocoon of pillows and blankets.  
"It seems young Daniel is requesting to come in. If you would like me to turn him away-"   
"No, let him in. I need to apologize to him." The butler left and moments later Danny was at the door staring at her.  
"Sam."  
"Danny I am so sorry I don't know why I'm acting like a brat but-"  
"Sam I think we need a break." she looked up in tears. "I don't mean to date anyone but to figure out what we want from this relationship." She sat up wiping the tears away.  
"What do you mean?" Danny sat down across from her and grasped her hands.  
"Sam your lovely but for the past few weeks, you have been driving me crazy. I'm tired of having to fine way to ditch my stalker. I'm tired of our screaming match. I'm tired of you spontaneously snapping at me because you don't know what you want." He took a breath when he sees her starting to cry. "Like how you lost your mind on Silvia. She is a grown woman and I should also mention she is a ghost." She looked up shocked when she heard that before mumbling out.  
"I can change Danny."  
"Sam I don't want you to change. Your wonderful the way you are. I just want us to be ready for a relationship and not rush into anything. You were my friend before we started dating. I want you to be my friend if we ever stop. Do you understand?" She was staring at him now thinking.  
"Yeah I think I understand and your right we need to figure out what we want from each other before we continue dating. I'm just-"  
"Scared one of us is going to find someone we like more." She looked at him wide-eyed. "Yeah I'm scared of that two but I calm down when I remember that if that does happen at least we're still friends." She smiled and nodded before standing up to get his box of stuff.   
"Danny I really am sorry about the guys in white and the damage they did. I threw the suits in a rage I didn't think they went outside or anything like that." He hugged her and took the box.  
"It's fine Sam besides I doubt that's what happened anyway." She looked at him confused. "The Guys in white had been forcing there way into people's homes for a few weeks now. I think they did this and took the stuff when you weren't around. They are currently being jailed for theft, assault, damage to public property and so much more." She was laughing now making Danny relax.   
"Um, Danny I know where on a break but can we still hang out on your birthday next Saturday?" She looked nervous asking that and he couldn't help but tease her.  
"Well I do have family coming over and it will be a reunion slash birthday party." She looked down even more. "And we both know how much I love my aunt Jane." She looked up mock glaring at him. "Yeah, of course, we can hang out. We could have an ultra game starting it off with Doomed." She cracked up laughing at his dramatic reactions.  
"See you then Danny." They hugged one last time and he was off.

"Danny two ice teas and cinnamon buns at table five." He quickly grabbed the order and sped walked to the table smiling on the inside at how upset the two guys sitting there were.   
"Here are your orders. I hope you both enjoy it." The two men grumbled and grabbed at there food taking huge bites.   
"Fenton!" Danny back away and quickly made his way into the back office. He sighed as Ms. Milly waved him into her office with a frown.   
"Um, Ms. Milly is there anything I can do for you?" He looked around her office and spotted her quickly. "Aunt Jane!"  
"Danny I've been wanting to see you." She sounded so happy that it made him and Ms. Milly flinch. "Look Claira its Danny. He's gonna get you a job."  
"Wait what!?" He looked up to his boss to see her rubbing her temples. "Aunt Jane your not supposed to be here until Friday." She waved him off and plopped back down in the seat next to her daughter. "Wait a job!"  
"Your aunt has demanded I give her precious baby girl a job since you have one." Ms. Milly looked so done with the situation.  
"Um, Aunty isn't Claira thirteen?" Claira was sitting next to his aunt texting away on her phone  
"In amity park as long as an older relative works in a location a younger relative can work there as well." He flinched and promised to look that up later.  
"Claira doesn't like to work." She agreed with by nodding.  
"She just needs to find something she would like to do." She grunted when she heard that.  
"Correction um Claira has never picked up a wet cloth before let alone work a job. Didn't she get kicked out of her school's volunteering program after-" Claira and his aunt glared at him but Claira once again started nodding.  
"Yes yes they were rude and you know Claira can do this Danny. Come on give your cousin a chance." He looked at her and shook his head.   
"Aunty Claira doesn't want a job and I'm not putting myself in the situation to watch after her." Claira stood up and left the room.   
"Look at what you did you hurt her feeling. Oh, Danny, I thought you were more behaved. You will give your cousin a job or quiet." He glances at his boss to see her look at his aunt like she lost it.   
"Aunty that not how things work. Besides-"  
"Excuse me but I am an adult and you will do as I say with no back talking."  
"Aunty-"  
"No-"  
"Ms. Fenton I think what Danny is trying to say is that. You need my permission for your daughter to work. I called Danny in here to get some info on her."  
"Well, Danny will tell you how lovely-"   
"Aunty."  
"Honest-"  
"Aunty."  
"And wonderful-"  
"Um, aunty!"  
"What!"  
"Claira walked out of here like ten minutes ago. I think she called her dad." His aunt took off running out the door screaming for her baby.  
"Well, that was something wait- who are you?" They both see a boy sitting in the corner of the room playing on his phone.   
"Zack, why are you still here? Your mom just ran out." He pulls up his pants leg and shows the cast without looking up. "Oh um, boss can he chill upfront. I can buy him something to eat." She nods and lets Danny half carry half walk the boy to the front of the cafe.  
"How is it someone crazier has come from the Fenton family?" 

Danny ran off the motor scooter up the steps screaming. His dad sped up the stairs and his uncle back his way out the back door carrying a large piece of the table.  
"Mom Jazz why didn't anyone tell me aunt Jane was here?" He backtracks helps his cousin off the scooter. The boy was so quiet that Danny had actually forgotten about him. "Mom I want answers and has anyone seen Claira since she went awol from the cafe?" His mom came flying down the stairs in a panic.  
"Wait she actually lost Claira. I thought she was exaggerating again." Jazz was on the phone with the police.  
"Relax I meant did she get her back from her dad's." The stopped glared at him and calmed down.   
"Sory sorry-" Jazz glared at him. "That would have been nice to know before I call the cops Danny." Jazz left the room explaining the situation.  
"She was on the phone with her dad?"  
"She was other texting her dad or her boyfriend was listed down as Dad." His mom sighed and grabbed Zack.  
"What happened to you?" He mumbled a bike accident and continue the video on his phone. "Park your scooter, Danny, and go help your uncle set up the tent." He shook his head and grab his scooter pulling it up the stairs into the house.  
"Hey!" He jumped and looked around. "Over here red neck!" He sighed and looked down the street to Gene.  
"Hello, Gene."  
"It's Ms. Gree-"  
"Whatever what do you want Gene?" She pouted at him. She looked around and quickly ran down the street to him. "Gene?"  
"I want you to tell my brother that your family canceled dinner."  
"What?" She sighed.  
"Your mom invited us over for dinner and I don't want to eat whatever you were able to scrape off the road thank you." He looked at her like she was nuts.  
"Gene I am so happy to have you coming over for dinner. In fact hey Jazz I'll scrap the pigeons of the roof for the soup." She looked horrified as Jazzed walked up smiling.   
"No need I decided to make my back road kill special." Danny perked up as Gene backed away.  
"What!" She looked pale.  
"Oh yeah, I even found extra possums in a back alley yesterday. Luckily they were only out there for a few hours." Gene went green and fled back to her house. They could hear her screaming from the steps.  
"Jazz have I ever told you how brilliant you are."  
"I might have heard it once or twice." The two walked inside laughing.

The table was filled with people laughing talking or praying. Jazz had scared the phones out of both of Jane's kids and Danny's hands. Vlad was doing his best to keep up a conversation with Jack and Kurtis while keeping an eye on Jane.  
"Danny pass the peas."  
"Sure if a certain someone would stop praying and open her eyes." Gene was trembling between Danny and Greg. Jazz was next and down from her were the Green parents. They were talking to Maddie who was sitting next to Jack.  
"Can someone pass me the biscuits." Danny winced as Jane screamed over him looking at Vlad.  
"Of course." He precedes to pass it the long way around instead to Kurtis and her two kids. Danny happily gave her the basket as she winked at Vlad. "You know what. I think I have paperwork to do."  
"Calm down Uncle Vlad she won't get next to you." Jazz waved to Jane as she growled at her.  
"Oh, honey." Kurtis looked up and went pale.  
"Hey, dad." Both his kids raced forward taking the empty seats next to him making Jane want to scream.  
"Hi, sweetheart um please don't hurt me." Gene had finally opened her eyes and started to eat when she heard him.  
"Oh, you're a deadman just not in front of my favorite nephew." She went around the table and hugged Danny. "This all looks delicious." She looks around a bit more while walking to hug Jazz as well. "What no Pigeon soup?" Gene screamed.

The night ended wonderfully. The green family had a nice time and promised to return the favor as soon as possible. Vlad was able to get out of there without being cornered but AuntJane once that night. Uncle Kurtis was a dead man walking from how annoyed aunt Lisa sounded but Danny and the rest could hear the humor in her voice every time she spoke to him like she was mad. So they concluded that he would be fine. The only problem was.  
"Danny Zack won't let me charge my phone."  
"I have to charge my game system."  
"But my phone is so much more important."  
"It so not more important unless you want a crack screen."  
"Danny he threatens to break my phone."  
"Danny she won't let me sleep."  
"Okay, first there are like six different outlets in this room alone. Pick one Claira. Two why are you two trying to sleep. It's like nine-thirty and it's summer." They look at him weird making him sigh.   
"Mommy said it was bedtime."  
"So its bedtime." Both siblings cuddle up on his bed and start to doze off.  
"Mom, why do they have to sleep in here?" He was hanging out his doorway giving her his most pitiful look.   
"Just put up with it for tonight sweetheart." She looked exhausted holding three large sleeping bags and passing him two. "These are for your cousins and I'm sorry this was last minute on everyone's part."   
"You mean planned by Aunt Jane." She didn't even try to defend her as she kissed Danny on the head and threw the sleeping bag into Jazz's room.  
"Nope, not tonight." Jazz walked out in a jacket holding her backpack. "I'm going to the library and will be back tomorrow."  
"Jazz!"  
"Night mom night dad and try the roof baby bro." He went wide eyes shocked that he didn't think of that first.  
"Thanks, Jazz!" She slammed the door waking up Jane and her kids. Danny really not wanting to deal with them grabbed a spare sleeping bag and raced towards the observation center.  
"Hey, Fenton Party at the old barn tomorrow night. @10" He didn't recognize the number which really didn't surprise him. Somehow people had his number but he didn't have there's. He shook it off to enjoys the stars. This was something he would deal with tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke up to the sunrise, feeling awake and refreshed. The quietness of Amity park in the early morning wasn't something he could enjoy every day, and neither was this beautiful sunrise. Whenever he was awake to see it, he was usually too tired to really see the beauty of it.   
"This is so nice." He took in the morning air feeling at peace with all that was going on until he checked the time. "Shoot work!" He quickly made his way off the roof back to his room to get ready.

Stepping out the shower, he sighed happily, seeing both cousins passed out on his bed. He wasn't happy about it, but at least he could check his mail and assignments in peace or until his mom called for him to come downstairs. Flicking opens his laptop, the first thing he saw was the schematics for the power suits and groaned.  
"Yeah, not dealing with that right now." He clicked on his email and was happy to see a message from Tucker and a few others. "Let me check Tucker's first message."  
"Danny -corruption- impossible -corruption- This dude Ta-corruption-. I so can't -corruption- see you -corruption-" Danny looked at it and just shook his head.  
"Hey, Tucker, happy you're having fun, I think. There's a lot I got to get you caught up on. Like, Spike inviting me to a barn party. I can't wait to see you, man. Keep having fun. P.S. Your messages are still highly corrupted. Sorry if I missed anything important." He sent the letter and glared over two the two nightmares in his bed. "I could wake them and deal with there drama or leave before and let my mom deal with it." He said this while slipping on his watch and blazer.   
"Kids, time to wake up!" He heard the thump as he shut the door.  
"Ow!"  
"Don't scream!" He quickly walked downstairs towards the kitchen. His aunt Jane was sitting there sipping coffee or something while his mom cooked.  
"You don't scream!" They flinch from the two screaming upstairs. Jane turns to him.   
"Do not say a word." Danny shrugged not, even bothering to try and warn her. Since by the point, everyone knew never to eat his mom's cooking. His dad looked to be making a sandwich, so he would be fine.  
"You don't scream!" Jazz was finalizing her makeup near the door and gave him a quick hug as he grabbed his briefcase.  
"Danny!" They were out the door before the brats finished there cry.

"Mr.Fenton please, come to my desk." Danny looked up over to Mr. Cartman and groaned. The man looked determined about something, and that usually equaled a headache for Danny.  
"Yes, sir righ-"  
"Mr. Fenton, I need this stack delivered to Mayor Masters." Ms. Leanna passed his two large files as Mr. King rushed up.  
"Mr. Fenton, this needs to go to conference room eight." Danny nodded, smiled, and walked closer towards Mr. Cartman's desk when another employee appeared, this time with a box of files needing them to go to the upstairs mailroom. Danny took the files happily as well, but someone else called his name.  
"Mr. Fenton!" He looked around to see almost half the office other chanting his name, giving him jobs to do. He immediately started rushing around passing, out memos, delivering files, etcetera. Before he knew it was over an hour later, and he still hadn't made it towards Mr. Cartman's desk. Every step he took towards it, someone needed something delivered immediately, and others would jump on as well.   
"What is going on today?" He sat down in the cafeteria with Silvia on his right and Ivy and Thomas on his left. He would usually eat at another table, but every table seemed to be packed today for some reason.  
"I'm just as clueless as you two." Thomas laid his head down and smiled as Caralina sat down and pouted at Danny.  
"What did I do?" She just laid her head down as well, leaving Ivy and Danny confused. "What is going on today?"  
"I still have no idea, and uncle King won't spill."  
"Wait, Mr. King is your uncle. So cool!"  
"Right!" The got into a conversation, never noticing Sylvia cuddle up to Danny and glare daggers at someone across the room.   
Danny sigh opening the door to his room. Vlad had sent him home early and even gave him the next day off. Which was weird since nobody else got the day off. He would have called it a day if his mom hadn't demanded he help her clean for abandoning her to care for brats two and three. Jazz and his dad escaped before she could grab them, and she didn't even try his aunt or cousins. He had just finished helping her clean the lab and was ready for a nap only to find cousins two and three on his bed arguing.   
His phone dinged at that moment, meaning it got a text. "Star?"  
"Yo, Danny, we're hanging out at the old barn outside of town. Wanna come? P.S. We will not try to set you up with Wes." Attached to the message was a photo of Wes talking to some of the football team. Danny looked down at his cousins, thinking.  
"Nope, I can't deal with this, Mom." He left the room, grabbing his jacket and bag. "Mom!"  
"Yes, sweetie, what wrong?"  
"I can't sleep in the same room as them, and I'm going out for a bit."  
"Where it's already late?" She looked tired, so he gave her some mercy instead of pointing out the time.  
"I was thinking the library since it doesn't close to until midnight or the nasty burger."  
"Honey, you just ate, and I don't want you going out so late." He was about to ask why when she spoke back up. "Why not just head up to the roof and look at some constellations until they fall asleep." He looked at her and sighed.   
"Yeah, that sounds awesome. I'll do that." She smiled and kissed his head.   
"Don't stay up too late." She watched him head back upstairs to get to the observation center.   
"Oh, mom, if only you realized how easy it is to sneak down the fire escape." Jazz watches from the kitchen window as Danny race across the back yard and jumps the neighbor's fence. "Too easy."

"Hey, Fenton, kind of surprised to see you here." Kwan was leaning on Star making, her laugh.  
"Hey, even I need time to be a rebellious teen."   
"Tell me about it!" Danny and Star jumped as a random girl raced by with her hands over her mouth.  
"Was that?"  
"I'm so not questioning what's in the punch, but um?" Star looked at her cup and poured it out. Kwan threw his in the woods.  
"Kwan, nature!" He calmed her down, saying they were biodegradable. "Fine, but no more of that still." She leaned against Kwan and started to talk to Danny when she popped up, screaming. "Paulina!"  
"I actually forgot about them." Danny shrugged.  
"I just got here so. Should we warn everyone?" Kwan nodded, and they split up to cover more ground. Danny told a few girls that looked out of it that the punch was spiked. They looked at him and dropped there cups before heading for there cars. He warned a few more people to slow down, but as he was getting to the furthest back of the party, he heard someone mention cops.  
"Nope." He sent Valerie a text to ask if she was there. It took her seconds to reply and answer yeah, and Kwan found her and the others already. Instead of texting more, he just called her. "Hey, did you hear anything about cops."  
"No, but if you hear it again, give me a heads up." He agrees and heads over to a few rocker kids and Spike. He starts talking to Spike when someone mentions Ember, and the conversation leads to the GIW.   
"Yeah, I know right, thankfully, I was not arrested." He was just about to change the topic when Wes popped up,  
"Hey, Danny."  
"Hey, Wes, are we cool now?"  
"For now, Fenton, since I owe you one for the rescue." He blushed a bit as did Danny.   
"It was nothing, I mean I couldn't just leave you and your girlfriend down there."  
"Yeah, not my girlfriend. Candace is cool but a little too boy crazy for me." Star gave him a thumbs up from behind Wes as someone yelled out in the distance.  
"Did you hear something?"  
"Nope, what was it." Danny shrugged it off, but he was sure he heard someone meant cops again. They yelled out again. This time even louder. "Hey, who, said cops?" Everyone looked around, confused.  
"I didn't hear anything." Wes turned and started talking to what looks like Valarie when a girl spoke up.  
"I think I did."   
"Thank goodness for Vicky and her magic ears." She shoves Spike. They look at Vicky as she fiddles with her earbud.   
"Yeah, is someone's car alarm going off or something?" Just as she said this, someone screams again.  
"Cops!" Everyone scattered as the two police cars turned onto the property flashing lights.   
"Everybody down!" Every person there to party proceeds to scatter in all directions.  
"Who called the cops!"  
"No clue but, if I get out of this. I, going to figure that out." Danny ran in the wood shoulder too shoulder with Spike.  
"Ow."  
"Valerie!"  
"Get her up, dude, or we're done for." He helps her up and starts running again. They make it to a field that was filled with cars. Everyone was pulling out, offering whoever needs it a ride.   
"Danny over here." They ran over to Star's car that was filled to the brim with cheerleaders.   
"Spike!"  
"Shut up, Meg!" They hop in the car and pray no cop sees them as Star guns it out the field. Everyone struggles to put on a seat belt as they pass by the barn. Thankfully no cops notice them.  
"Spike, I didn't think you did parties?"  
"Well, Meg, when you have a little sister that likes to get you in trouble or blackmail you quite often, you don't tell her crap." Everyone settled down after that. Star dropped everyone off at the library and quickly made her way home with some stragglers.   
"Tonight is insane." Valerie agreed and winced in pain. "Yeah, it's sprained." She sat down on a bench nearby.  
"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Danny looked nervous and went to check on her ankle.  
"No, I just need help getting home." She looked more exhausted than he did.  
"I can help you, but does your dad know you're out?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, I know summertime late nights. My family is weird, we know this." She giggled as a car pulled up.  
"Do you need a lift?"  
"Dad!" He stepped out of the car to check on her ankle.  
"I saw you get out Star's car earlier but, I was busy. Thank you for the help, Mr. Fenton. Now you have three seconds to disappear before I call your parents."  
"Bye, Val, see you later."  
"Daddy, that was mean." He smiled at her and helped her in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing. I'll try to start posting more but college hit me hard and strong with a huge workload. I hope whoever reads this enjoys. Bye bye


End file.
